Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/7 Shippings Interessantes de MLP
Vocês devem estar esperando o Waxingzando da 5ª Temporada, mas para a felicidade de vocês eu não irei trazer agora. =D Motivo disso é porque esses últimos dias não estou tendo tanto tempo livre e um Waxingzando precisa de um tempo maior para ser feito, mas para não deixar a wiki sem um blogue novo eu resolvi trazer um "7", sim aquele "7" que eu estava falando, que é o "7 shippings interessantes de MLP", que será mais fácil de fazer. Na parte sobre shippings no "7 coisas que eu não gosto em MLP", eu disse que alguns shippings são interessantes e que, se forem trabalhados na série, ficam legais. Porém, no "7 Coisas para não se esperar da Hasbro", eu disse que a série já tem muito tempo corrido e que começar a adicionar casais a essa altura, é pura forçação de barra. A única forma de não ser forçado, é a adição de personagens novos e já que não tem como criar shippings com personagens que ainda não foram apresentados, eu estarei buscando nas 6 temporadas e nos EGs algum embasamento para algum casal que são, de fato, aproveitosos para o futuro. Então lá vai eu enfiar a cara novamente nesse assunto que eu não gosto, ou será que sim?. O que eu não faço por vocês? =) Notas iniciais: *Isso é apenas minha opinião, sintam-se livres para discordar do que eu disser. *Como eu disse, para estar aqui tem que ter alguma base dentro do canon. Eu não estarei trazendo aqueles shippings que surgiram só porque dois personagens se abraçaram, fizeram um brohoof, olharam um para o outro neutramente, aparecerem em uma cena juntos, e muito menos aqueles shippings que os fãs criam com dois personagens que nunca apareceram/tinham aparecidos juntos *cof cof* Vinyl e Octavia *cof cof* Trixie e Blueblood *cof cof*, estamos falando da série em que a AMIZADE é mágica. *Para mim, um shipping só tem sentido se puder acontecer dentro do canon, então danem-se as fanfics. *Não significa que eu quero que os shippings abaixo se concretizem dentro do canon, só estou dizendo que serão interessantes se forem bem trabalhados. *Divirtam-se. Eu sei que vão, vocês adoram shippings. Vamo lá: *7 Coisas Para Não se Esperar da Hasbro *7 Coisas que eu Gosto em MLP: FiM *7 Erros da Hasbro *7 Polêmicas e Censuras de MLP *7 Formas de Menosprezar MLP: FiM *7 Coisas que não Gosto na Fandom de MLP 1 - Cheerilee e Big McIntosh thumb|300pxVamos começar com o mais básico de todos, o famoso CheeriMac que surgiu na 2ª Temporada. Porém Hearts and Hooves Day é apenas um episódio que não desenvolve muita coisa, já que os sentimentos de Cheerilee e Big McIntosh eram apenas frutos de uma poção preparada pelas Cutie Mark Crusaders, mas também o shipping não é completamente falho, já que no final do episódio, Cheerilee e Big Mac dão a entender que sairiam juntos, porém era apenas um plano para dar uma lição nas CMC, mas vai saber se não saíram juntos mesmo, toda brincadeira tem seu pouco de verdade. Bom, isso seria apenas especulações, mas o shipping respira bem, já que em Filli Vanilli, Cheerilee finge um desmaio ao se encantar com a voz de Big Mac cantando nos Pony Tones, mas a voz era da Flutterguy, na verdade. Pobre shippers FlutterMac, o shipping já não tem base nenhuma dentro do canon e ainda por cima dão uma ajuda para os maiores rivais. A maior desvantagem de CheeriMac é que já fazem duas temporadas e mais nada foi desenvolvido. 2 - Marble Pie e Big McIntosh thumb|left|300pxE para piorar a situação de CheeriMac, eis que surge seu maior competidor, e não é FlutterMac, hohohohoho MarbleMac. Nascido no episódio da 5ª temporada, Hearthbreakers, eis que surge um possível novo interesse para Big Mac, a irmã tímida de Pinkie Pie, Marble Pie. Certo que no episódio não acontece muita coisa, mas o jeito que os dois ficam sem graça quando se aproximam é uma boa base para um futuro casal e, no final, Pinkie ainda meio que dá um "empurrãozinho" para os dois, sobre se eles queriam desejar uma feliz Noite da Lareira um para o outro, então eles voltam a ficar sem graça. Mas se os dois se beijassem em frente a Lareira, seria uma Decepção. Haha, entenderam? Ok, podem me internar. O forte desse possível casal é que Marble não apareceu novamente, então uma próxima aparição dela, poderia colocar mais combustível ainda para o shipping. 3 - Triângulo amoroso de Simple Ways thumb|300pxSimple Ways trouxe algo interessante, mas que foi um tanto mal executado, o triângulo amoroso composto por Rarity, Trenderhoof e Applejack. No episódio, Rarity mostra-se completamente apaixonada por Trenderhoof, mas esse logo se apaixona por AJ ao conhecê-la, mas a terrestre não desperta nenhum interesse no cara. Bom, vocês já sabem muito bem o furdúncio que acontece no episódio, mas no final meio que não deu uma conclusão definitiva para o triângulo e acabou deixando isso em aberto. Seria até interessante um episódio novo, trabalhando de uma forma melhor, para dar uma conclusão para isso, talvez perto do final da série. Na minha opinião, se tivesse que concretizar algo desse triângulo, acho que deveria se formar um casal entre Rarity e Trenderhoof, já que AJ não mostrou interesse nele e seria um tanto cruel com a Rarity se Trenderhoof ficasse com AJ, caso a terrestre despertasse um interesse por ele. 4 - Lyra Heartstrings e Sweetie Drops thumb|left|300pxÉ meio difícil usar Slice of Life como base para alguma coisa dentro do canon, já que o mesmo é composto apenas por bobajadas, mas vamos lá: Apesar de serem apenas personagens de fundo, o shipping de Lyra Heartstrings e Sweetie Drops, o famoso Lybon, ganhou força no episódio 100, onde foram trabalhadas como personagens fixas, mas mesmo assim não foi grande coisa, já que as duas destacaram bem a palavra "amiga" quando se referiam uma a outra, porém é perceptível que pode sim haver algo mais do que amizade, por causa da troca de olhares entre as duas. Mas como eu conheço amizades femininas que tem esse tipo de aproximação e não tem nada entre elas, eu não sou capaz de opinar e prefiro não ficar só em expeculações. Sendo personagens de fundo é difícil a Hasbro trabalhar mais coisas para elas, mas não digo que isso é impossível, Amending Fences está aí para provar que é possível fazer um episódio interessante trabalhando personagens de fundo. 5 - Rainbow Dash e Soarin' thumb|300pxSei que a base dentro da série para o shipping SoarinDash é quase inexistente, mas dá sim para espremer alguma coisa e transformar isso em algo interessante para o futuro. Rainbow Dash não é do tipo que fica com interesse em alguém, ela só quer saber de voar, ser uma Wonderbolt e ler Daring Do, mas também não precisa considerá-la que ela tenha um coração de pedra sem sentimentos amorosos, pode ser que ela tenha, mas que ela esconde bem, muito bem por sinal. Mas dá para tirar algo de três episódios: Rainbow Falls é o episódio onde há uma maior aproximação de Rainbow Dash e Soarin, além do mais, Dashie fica levemente sem graça quando Soarin a elogia após ele ser salvo por ela; Em Rarity Investigates!, os olhos de Dashie brilham ao ver Soarin'; Em Newbie Dash , Dash, imitando Rarity, aborda Soarin falando sobre moda fashion, mas todos sabem que Rarity é do tipo sedutora. Claro que não são grandes coisas e ambas são enfraquecidas por acontecimentos dos próprios episódios, mas se a Hasbro usar isso para concretizar o casal no futuro, não será algo forçado. 6 - Twilight Sparkle e Flash Sentry thumb|left|300pxO embasamento de shippings dentro de Friendship is Magic é tão fraco que tive que pedir ajuda para Equestria Girls para poder completar 7 shippings para essa matéria. Esse pode ser considerado o interesse amoroso correspondido mais forte de todo o G4 até agora, mas que começou de uma forma errada quando Twilight Sparkle demonstrou interesse por Flash Sentry humano, porém as coisas se tornam interessantes se trocar a Twilight pônei pela Twilight do mundo humano. Só que, como o shipping foi bem hateado, a Hasbro deu uma de arregona e colocou a Twilight humana para não despertar interesse pelo Flash, meio que matando o shipping em Friendship Games e Legend of Everfree. Infelizmente, por intervenção dos fãs, o shipping se encontra atualmente morto, mas caso se a Hasbro resolver contornar essa situação e voltar a trabalhá-lo nos próximos EG, TwiSentry não deixa de ser interessante e com uma boa base. 7 - Sunset Shimmer e Flash Sentry thumb|300pxMas para complicar a situação do shipping anterior, eis que a Hasbro deu uma phoenix down para outro shipping que estava morto, o SunsetSentry. Em Legend of Everfree, Sentry sente ciúmes de Twi com Timber Spruce, mas toma uma dose de realidade de Sunset Shimmer, porém, no decorrer do filme, os dois se encontram novamente e meio que pinta um clima entre os dois, com Flash elogiando-a e Shimmer meio que correspondendo, não desenrolou muita coisa, mas deu uma brecha para algo maior que pode surgir no futuro. Tá bom! Sei que nunca critiquei Shimmer ser originalmente uma pônei e ter namorado Flash, enquanto eu caí matando em cima da Twi e, além do mais, trouxe SunsetSentry como interessante, mas o motivo é o seguinte: Nós sabemos que a Twi pônei nunca vai deixar Equestria e uma coisa que não temos certeza é se Sunset Shimmer vai voltar para Equestria algum dia ou se quer exista sua versão humana e, cada EG lançado, fica mais concretizado que ela não voltará, então se ela for viver no mundo dos humanos e fosse para ter alguém, teria que ser humano, então sim, esse shipping se tornou interessante após o último filme. - - - - Tá bom, eu confesso; Eu tenho ciúmes da Twilight Sparkle, tanto a pônei quanto a humana, por isso não coloquei ela e Timber Spruce aqui. - Menções Honrosas *Spike e Rarity: É mais como um amor platônico, praticamente impossível, mas não deixa de ter sua base dentro do canon. *Twilight Sparkle e Flash Sentry, ambos pôneis: Dentro do FiM não há base para o shipping, mas ganha um empurrão do primeiro EG, porém está em baixa desde o mesmo. *Starlight Glimmer e Sunburst: Eles estão mais para amigos 4ever, mas merece um crédito mínimo. *Pinkie Pie e King Grover: Bom, ela mostrou interesse pela estátua do velho. Menções Desonrosas *Twilight Sparkle e Timber Spruce: Para mim, esse shipping foi apenas uma desculpa da Hasbro para matar TwiSentry, no qual foi muito forçado e foi uma grande contribuição para o fracasso de Legend of Everfree. - A nota para esse "7" é: - Uma coisa que os produtores da série tem que colocar na cabeça é: Se eles tem vontade de fazer algo, eles devem fazer, não falo apenas de concretizar casais, mas qualquer outra coisa que derem vontante. Sabemos que My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic não foca em interesses amorosos, mas também não precisa deixar isso como algo praticamente nulo, o público da série não é só de crianças, mas também de adolescente e eles gostam de ver isso, então se a Hasbro começar a trabalhar um casal, eles devem seguir em frente, não dar bola para os chorões da fandom e não serem uns medrosos que se preocupam com hate idiota (que, na maioria das vezes, são os marmanjos que falam porcariada). A Hasbro é a dona de MLP, então é eles que mandam e não os fãs, os fãs devem largarem a mão de ser bestas e deixar a Hasbro desenvolver o que querem. Então é isso pessoal, espero que gostem e que também possam estar deixando seus comentários dizendo o que acharam. Digam também outros shippings que são interessantes para o futuro, mas que tenha algum embasamento dentro do canon (Porém eu creio que eu espremi todos os possíveis), se virem com Fluttercord ou CheesePie eu vou banir vocês. =D Um abraço para todos e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Posts de blog